Yuki Chibi
by AlomaAoki
Summary: Pendant une attaque d'un Mi-Vilain, Yuki est touché par un sort lancé par celui-ci et s'évanoui. Après sa destruction, Yuki est immédiatement transporté à la Twilight Mansion où Takashiro et Fujiwara (Docteur) ne savent quelle est la source du problème, ni le sort utilisé. Yuki se réveilla, 1 semaine plus tard, mais il fut changé en un enfant de 6 ans.


C'était un jour normal, où Yuki, connue sous le nom de Kami no Hikari*, se promena dans un parc à côté de son école. Aujourd'hui était Samedi et donc, il n'avait pas école et décida de se promener avec Ruka Crosszeria, connu sous le nom de Brand Zess. Le duo était avec tout les Zweilts, voulant passé du temps tous ensemble : Tsukumo, ayant l'Oreille (ou l'Ouïe) de Dieu, avec sa sœur Touko, Hotsuma, ayant la Voix de Dieu, et son partenaire Shusei, possédant les Yeux de Dieu, Kuroto, ex-joueur professionnel de shogi, et son partenaire Senshiro ainsi que Ria et Sairi. Mais leur promenade normale fut de courte durée quand un Mi-Vilain qui possédait le corps d'un des camarades de classe Tsukumo les attaquait. Yuki fit une barrière et chacun sortait leur armes : Ruka, son épée, Hostuma, son épée en formes de flamme, Shusei, deux épées ou des dagues, Touko, son épée nommée Eon, Tsukumo, son pistolet appelé Knell, Kuroto, son sabre et Senshirou, sa fausse. (Je ne connais pas les armes de Sairi et Ria) Ils attaquèrent le Mi-Vilain tandis que Touko et Ria restaient devant Yuki pour le protéger ce qui fit souffrir un peu Yuki. Il pensait qu'il était trop faible pour être protéger ainsi, il avait envie de se battre au côtés de ses amis. Il ne supportait pas le fait que ses amis souffraient et se blessaient pour lui et devant lui. Il se sentait inutile et seul. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que même si Ruka, un Opast, Sairi, Hotsuma, Shusei, Kuroto, Senshirou et Sairi n'arrivèrent pas à détruire le Mi-Vilain alors qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Ils ont compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas car les blessures que recevaient le Duras disparaissaient très rapidement. Ruka utilisa sa magie noire et dissipa le sort que l'ennemi a utilisé. Depuis le début, ils combattaient une illusion ce qui rendaient les autres en colère et frustrés. Le vrai Duras apparut et ils combattirent mais chacun voyait que le Duras jeta un œil sur Yuki très souvent et beaucoup trop au yeux de Ruka qui s'énerva. Mais le Duras lança un sort qui paralysa Touko et Ria qui tombèrent à genou et ne pouvait plus bouger. Yuki se dirigea vers les deux filles et vérifia si elles allaient bien. Puis l'ennemi lança une sphère complètement noire vers Ruka qui la frappa avec son épée mais ce qu'il ne savait pas que cette attaque était une balle dans laquelle se trouvait un sort. Cette balle se dirigea vers la direction où Ruka a envoyé et là-bas se trouvait... Yuki.

\- Yuki ! cria Ruka alerté.

Mais Yuki, occupé à vérifier les filles, ne le comprit que trop tard.

\- Aaaaaaahhhh ! cria Yuki de douleur après avoir été touché par la balle. Ces yeux commencèrent à devenir vides et Ruka courut vers Yuki.

Le Duras sourit méchamment avant de se faire détruire par Hotsuma et Kuroto qui l'ont attaqué en même temps. Tsukumo et Sairi alla vers leur partenaires tandis que le reste rejoignait Ruka et Yuki qui s'est évanoui. Le sort de paralysie fut détruit et les filles fut libérés. Elles virent Yuki et coururent vers lui avec leur partenaires. Chacun montrait leur inquiétude. Ils ramenèrent Yuki à la Twilight Mansion. Arrivés là-bas, Aya, Tachibana et Toma (le cuisinier) virent le blessé et il fut vite amené vers la salle du Docteur Fujiwara. Tachibana partit prévenir de la situation à Takashiro, qui viendrait voir l'état de Yuki, après avoir entendu le récit des Zweilt qui attendaient devant la porte du docteur. Hotsuma fit les cents pas, les filles étaient contre le mur, assises avec leur genoux ramenés vers leur poitrines et le reste était debout mais contre le mur. Seul dans cette salle, se trouvait Yuki, Ruka et Fujiwara. Aya décida de ramener du thé pour calmer le stress et l'inquiétude des Zweilt en vain tandis que Toma cuisina un plat pour Yuki au cas où il se réveilla.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

Fujiwara sortit de la salle et vit les regards des compagnons de Yuki qui attendaient des nouvelles de celui-ci. Il soupira puis il dit...

\- En réalité, avoua-t-il, même moi, je ne sais pas si l'état de Yuki est grave ou pas. Je lui ai fit une prise de sang pour voir si il y a un problème mais je pense que Takashiro-sama doit le voir pour savoir si qui se passe avec Yuki. Pour l'instant, Ruka va ramener Yuki dans sa chambre.

A peine, il eut dit la fin de sa phrase que Ruka sortit de la salle avec Yuki toujours évanoui dans les bras de l'Opast. Ruka le porte comme si Yuki était la mariée tandis que les Zweilts regardaient avec inquiétudes leur ami avant de laisser passer le duo. Après leur départ, les Zweilts décidèrent de se séparer en duo avec leur partenaires : Tsukumo et Touko, Sairi et Ria, Shusei et Hotsuma, Kuroto et Senshirou. Aya, Toma et Tachibana attendirent devant l'entrée pour l'arrivée de Takashiro.

 **Retour avec Ruka et Yuki**

Après avoir monté les escaliers, Ruka entra dans la chambre de son ex-amant. Il changea Yuki dans son pyjama avant de le mettre dans son lit puis il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de son maître. Son animal de compagnie, Sodom, sortit et s'allongea sur l'oreiller de Yuki. Il attendit le réveil de Kami no Hikari*. Même si Yuki avec l'air paisible, il devait souffrir à l'intérieur. Ruka s'en voulait pour ce qui s'est passé avec Yuki. S'il avait passé lancé le sort vers Yuki, s'il avait pas été à ses côtés à ce moment. Tout cela ne se sera pas passé et Yuki n'aurait pas souffert.

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Une voiture blanche arriva rapidement devant la Twilight Mansion et en ressortit une femme et un homme. L'homme avait des cheveux longs et oranges avec une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche et portait une tenue de travail qui est constituée d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate et d'une veste et pantalon verts foncés, c'était Takashiro Giou, le chef du Clan Giou qui combat les Duras qui sont des démons. Tandis que la femme avait des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et portait une tenue de travail blanche (Chemise, veste et mini-jupe avec des talons), c'était la secrétaire de Takashiro et la tante biologique de Yuki, Ibuki Shikibe. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la Twilight mansion où Ibuki partit vers la cour pour se calmer et Takashiro monta dans la chambre de Yuki avec que Fujiwara lui est indiqué où se trouvait la "princesse" du Clan. Il entra dans la chambre après qu'il est toquer à la porte et vérifia l'état de Yuki. Mais tout comme le docteur, il ne savait pas la source du problème de Yuki mais il sait que le Duras a lancé un sort inconnu. Il ressortit de la chambre, un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir aider Yuki mais décida d'attendre son réveil pour voir si Yuki allait mieux.

 **6 jours plus tard**

Fijiwara n'avait rien remarqué d'étranges dans le sang de Yuki et depuis toute cette attaque et nouvelle du docteur, la Twilight Mansion était très mais très calme. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de discussion animé, tous attendaient que leur ami se réveille mais pour l'instant chacun était dans son coin avec leur partenaire. On y ressentait des fois la colère contre le Démon ou eux-même pour avoir échouer à leur rôles de gardiens, la tristesse pour voir Yuki souffrir au moment de l'attaque et l'inquiétude pour celui-ci, la culpabilité et la sensation d'être faible. Il s'agissait d'un Mi-Vilain et ils furent menés au bout du doigt par une illusion et maintenant leur "Princesse" ne se réveilla pas. Takashiro décida de séjourner ici pour attendre le réveil de Yuki. Les Zweilt n'allaient plus à l'école jusqu'au réveil de leur ami, Ria et Sairi se sont mis en pause dans leur carrière de célébrité. Ruka, lui, resta au chevet de son maître mais il sortit juste pour prendre de l'air ou prendre une douche même si cela ne durait pas plus de 10 minutes. Il y resta à son chevet jour et nuit sans s'endormir malgré les conseils et avertissements des Zweilts. Mais le 6e jour, Ruka vit que Yuki remonta la couverture sur lui mais ne se réveilla pas. Quand il l'appela, il ne répondit pas. Il conclut qu'il était fatigué et le laissa.

 **Le lendemain**

Ruka remarqua que la bosse où se trouvait son maître était devenu plus petite que d'habitude. Puis il vit la bosse se remua et avec le remuement la couverture tomba du lit. Le Duras regarda ce qu'était devenu Yuki avec choc et un peu de frayeur. Oui, à la place du Yuki qui était un lycéen, il y avait une petite fille de 4 ans. Elle avait la même couleur que ses yeux et cheveux. Ses yeux était plus grosses et grandes qui montraient clairement l'innocence de Kami no Hikari* et tandis que ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules et un peu bouclés. Elle était l'image identique que ses réincarnations précédentes mais en plus petite. La petite fille s'essuya les yeux avec son poing avant de regarder Ruka. Elle portait pour des raisons étranges, une robe de nuit blanche qui lui allaient parfaitement or Ruka l'avait habillé dans une pyjama avec une chemise et pantalon avec la taille du Yuki qui était un lycéen. Celui-ci se demanda si c'était vraiment Yuki et si c'était elle ou il. Est-ce qu'il ou elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire ? Mais il ne pouvait se poser plus de questions car "Yuki" eut les larmes aux yeux et se retenait de pleurer.

\- Oni-san, kimi wa dare* ? demanda-t-elle avec peur et anxiété.

* * *

*Traduction :

Kami no Hikari : Lumière de Dieu

Oni-san, kima wa dare : Oni-san signifie plus grand frère mais dans ce contexte cela signifie "Jeune Homme" ou "Monsieur" car les enfants lorsqu'ils s'adressent à des inconnus, ils utilisent "Oni-san" ou "Oji-san" ; kimi wa dare veut dire "Qui es-tu ?"


End file.
